


Dinner with a Friend

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme.<br/>The prompt is: Maura/OFC, Jane: voyeurism (Jane watches)<br/>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane woke up disoriented. She looked around the room until she realized she was in Maura's guest room and remembered why she was there. That evening she was supposed to have dinner with Maura but in the morning Maura had cancelled because a friend from college or boarding school or something was unexpectedly in town for only one night and they were having dinner.

Jane had pouted all day, secretly wondering why she didn't get an invite to dinner with the both of them. Surely, Jane thought, Maura would want to introduce her best friend to some woman Jane had never heard of before? Instead, Jane had dinner with Angela and then decided to wait at Maura's house until Maura got home, hoping they could still hang out for a little while. After a while Jane got tired of waiting and went into the guest room to nap until Maura got home.

After fully waking up, Jane rolled over and looked at the bedside clock. It was just after midnight. Then Jane heard giggling from the hallway. Not laughing, honest to god giggling. Then Jane heard a very British, very feminine voice say something she couldn't quite hear, followed by more giggling as the voices moved down the hall to Maura's bedroom.

Jane went the doorway of the guest bedroom, slowly opened the door, and peaked into the hallway. The two women were definitely in Maura's bedroom. Jane could hear their voices but couldn't make out what was being said.

Jane knew she shouldn't but she crept down the hall until she was just outside Maura's bedroom door.

She heard the other woman say, "I always wanted to do this."

"You should have told me," Maura responded.

"I didn't have the nerve when I was sixteen," the other woman said. "I'm just glad I had another chance."

There was silence again for a few moments until there was a soft moan. Jane knew she should turn around and go back to the guest room or go home, but she couldn't. She just had to look. She had to confirm for herself that what she thought was happening was actually happening.

Jane took a small step forward so she could peer into Maura's bedroom and was immediately mesmerized by what she saw. The two women were naked. Maura was lying on her back on the bed, legs spread and partially hanging off the end of the bed. The other woman was kneeling on the floor with her head between Maura's legs.

Maura was making soft moaning sounds that seemed to reverberate right in Jane's core. Jane bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from crying out or moaning or making any noise at all. As Maura's hands grasped her own breasts and pinched and pulled her own nipples, Jane balled her hands at her sides to keep herself from mimicking Maura's actions.

Jane knew she should stop watching but she couldn't bring herself to turn away. Because deep down Jane knew that this was what she desperately longed for. In the middle of the night Jane would lie awake in bed and imagine Maura just like this. At three in the morning, Jane would tell herself that the next day would be the day she would tell Maura how she felt. She would imagine just how she was going to do it and imagine Maura's happy response. But in the light of day Jane would shake her head at her night time foolishness and push her feelings away for another day.

Jane shifted back and forth on her feet, trying to ease the growing throbbing between her legs. She unconsciously rolled her hips forward in rhythm to Maura's hips thrusting off the bed as she reached her climax. The other woman, whom Jane had almost completely forgotten about, stood and climbed on top of Maura. Maura rolled them over so she was on top.

Jane had seen Maura in various states of undress but never like this. Her body was perfect. Soft and curvy in all the right places but toned and strong too. Jane watched the muscles in Maura's back and legs ripple as her hand moved between the other woman's legs. Jane's gaze focused on Maura's ass as it rose and fell with her thrusts.

The reality of the situation finally caught up to Jane. When the full realization that Maura was fucking a woman that wasn't her hit her consciousness, Jane fled back to the guest room. She couldn't leave the house now without risking that Maura would hear her leave and suspect that Jane had seen or heard something. If she just spent the night in the guest room, she could find a way to explain that she had fallen asleep here early and didn't hear Maura come home. Hopefully Maura's friend would leave early and there wouldn't have to be any awkward explanations and maybe one day Jane could forget that she knew anything about what happened tonight.

Jane tossed and turned in the bed, unable to fall asleep. Finally she gave up. Lying face down, Jane pushed her hand inside her shorts. Her clit was so swollen it was almost painful to touch and Jane buried her face in her pillow to stifle her moan. She moved her hand lower and pushed two fingers inside herself. It was now dangerously easy to imagine that it was Maura's fingers inside her, Maura's body below her or above her, and Jane came quickly.

Temporarily satiated, Jane drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it has been two years since I published the first chapter of this story. I have always thought I would like to do a follow-up chapter and occasionally get requests for one and I finally got around to writing it. It is almost entirely PWP so be forewarned.

Maura woke up in the morning to the sound of movement in her room. Sitting up in bed, she watched her old school friend get dressed. She hadn’t known that the previous night would turn out the way it did, but dinner had continued with drinks and reminiscing about their boarding school days had turned into flirting. Then it only took a simple invitation back to her house, knowing that they would head straight to the bedroom. It was fun, but nothing more than that. Her friend would head back to London and they would go back to exchanging emails once a year or so and probably never mention the previous night again.

“I have to go,” the woman said when she realized Maura was awake. “I need to pick up my stuff from the hotel and get to the airport.”

Maura nodded, internally glad that there wasn’t going to be the need to have breakfast or another day of socializing. “I’ll walk you out.” Maura got up and pulled her robe on over her naked body and walked her friend down to the front door. With a kiss goodbye on each cheek, the woman left.

When Maura walked back upstairs she noticed that the door to the guest room was closed. She didn’t remember noticing whether or not the door was closed when she arrived home last night, but she was pretty sure it was open earlier in the day as it was always open unless someone was using the room.

Curious, Maura went to the guest room and knocked on the door. She opened it when she heard, “Come in,” from the other side.

Jane was laying in bed, but sat up, pulling the covers up with her, when Maura opened the door and stood in the doorway.

“Hi,” Maura said.

“Did you have fun last night?” Jane cringed internally as the question came out colder than she had intended it.

Maura tightened her robe and felt herself unexpectedly blushing at the question and she faltered momentarily before answering, “It…it was nice. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, I, uh, had dinner with Ma last night and then I thought I’d wait around for you. I was hoping we could hang out after your, um, dinner.” Jane swallowed thickly and then lied, saying, “When it got late I decided to take a nap, but I, um, slept here all night I guess.”

“Well, do you want to have breakfast together?” Maura asked. “I just need to take a shower first.”

“No,” Jane answered quickly.

“Oh.”

Jane grimaced. “I mean, I should really go because I um, have stuff to do this morning.”

“Maybe later then?” Maura said.

“Yeah, later,” Jane answered vaguely.

Maura went back to her bedroom and as soon as Jane heard the water running in Maura’s shower she jumped out of bed and left as quickly as possible. She avoided Maura for the next few days as much as possible. Thankfully for Jane, Maura had a few cases while she wasn’t called for any new homicides that week, so they rarely crossed paths at work.

Maura knew Jane was avoiding her that week but she didn’t know why. She could only hypothesize. There was the possibility that Jane had heard or seen something that had her uncomfortable or upset, and it obviously would have been the night Maura had spent with her high school friend, but there was no good way to broach that subject with Jane. If she didn’t know what had happened with her friend, Maura didn’t want to bring anything up that would lead Jane to figure it out. That was a conversation Maura didn’t want to have if it wasn’t necessary.

After a few days of Jane avoiding her, Maura decided that her best course of action was to pretend everything was normal and proceed as she normally would. One evening she picked up some Chinese food and went to Jane’s apartment, although she knocked on the door and waited for Jane to answer it rather than just going inside.

“Hi,” Jane said when she found Maura on the other side of her apartment door. “What are you doing here?”

Maura walked past Jane towards the kitchen and, ignoring Jane’s brusque demeanor, said, “Bringing you dinner.”

“Oh.”

Maura gave Jane her most innocent look. “Is that okay? I just thought we haven’t seen each other much this week and it would be nice to do something.”

“Of course it’s okay. I mean, it’s great,” Jane said, relaxing a little. “I was probably just going to have cereal or something for dinner tonight.”

Maura smiled at her and started dishing out food. They each took a plate to the couch where Jane had been watching the Red Sox game. “How has your week been?” Maura asked once they were seated.

“A little boring. Mostly I’ve been catching up on paperwork. How about you?”

“Work has been pretty normal, although I haven’t seen you much. I thought you must have been busy.”

“Oh, well, you know, Cavanaugh is a real tight ass about getting the paperwork done.”

“Of course,” Maura said, because she didn’t know what else to say.

They lapsed into a not quite comfortable silence while finishing their dinner. Jane kept her attention on the game and on her food until finally she was just pushing around the remaining water chestnuts from her szechuan chicken dish on her plate. Finally she said, “What are we doing, Maura?”

Maura shook her head in confusion while answering, “What do you mean?”

“What are we doing? Together?” Jane said unhelpfully.

“I’m sorry, Jane. I don’t understand what you are asking me,” Maura said. “Do you not want to spend time with me anymore? Do you not want to be friends anymore?”

Jane put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her and turned toward Maura. “What I’m saying is that we spend a lot of time together and do all sorts of things together the way that couples do.”

“But we’re not a couple,” Maura said.

“I saw you,” Jane blurted out.

“What?” Maura responded, confused by the change in topic.

Jane stood abruptly and walked away from the couch, putting some distance between the two of them and running her hands through her hair before saying, “I saw you…with that woman. I saw her…I watched her…fucking you.”

“Oh,” Maura said, face hardening. “And now you’re what, uncomfortable around me? Disgusted by me?”

“No.” Jane said firmly. She looked up at the ceiling and then sighed deeply before looking back at Maura and admitting, “I’m jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“We spend a lot of time together, Maura. We assume, or at least I assume, that each other comes first when we’re making plans and that we will make each other the priority before doing anything with anyone else. Neither of us has gone out with anyone else for a while and I have to admit that I don’t have any interest in seeing anyone else. I don’t know, maybe I’m reading things all wrong, but as far as I can tell, really the only thing missing, the only thing couples do that we don’t do is…”

“Have sex,” Maura said bluntly.

Jane nodded and gritted her teeth before blurting out, “For too long I’ve wanted to touch you. To be able to put my hands and my mouth on you like she did. To know what you feel like, what you taste like. And I haven’t had the courage to say anything. And that…that woman just waltzes in here and in one night has you naked in bed and…” Jane swallowed hard. “I’m jealous and I’m a fucking coward because all this time I’ve never said anything to you about it.”

When Maura didn’t respond immediately, instead looking intently at her lap, Jane walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing half of it before Maura followed her and said, “How much did you see?”

“Everything. I mean when you were…I saw you on the bed on your back…and then when you were…touching her…I stopped watching. I couldn’t watch that.”

“She didn’t mean anything to me. She was hardly even a friend when we were in school together. It was…she was here and I wanted…I needed…a release. I needed someone to touch me.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I want to explain myself because I’m a coward too, Jane. When she was…touching me…I wanted it to be you. Did you watch me when I…when I orgasmed?” Maura asked.

“Yes.”

“What did you see?”

Jane closed her eyes and the image of Maura laying on her back on her bed came easily back into her mind. “I was watching your face. You were biting your bottom lip.”

“I was, because I had to stop myself from calling out your name. I came thinking about you.” 

Maura turned around toward the counter. It was all out in the open now. They both finally admitted they wanted the same thing, but that didn’t mean that it would or should happen. It could endanger their friendship and there were all sorts of logistical and practical questions to consider. Questions Maura had considered many times before.

Deep in thought, Maura didn’t realize Jane had moved behind her until Jane softly whispered, “Maura,” in her ear. When Jane’s hands circled her waist, Maura could no longer remember any of the thoughts or concerns she’d been having only a moment before. Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s neck and Maura leaned back against her, fully relaxing into Jane’s embrace and enjoying the feeling of Jane’s hands on her when for the first time they both knew what they wanted.

Jane’s hands slid up Maura’s sides and then back down over her stomach. She moved them up again over Maura’s silk blouse to her breasts and traced her fingers in a circle under the bottom of each breast and then around the top before pressing her palm flat against each one. At the same time she made a trail of kisses up Maura’s neck to behind her ear and then sucked the earlobe into her mouth.

Maura turned around and Jane pressed her against the counter at which they had sat across from each other for countless meals and secrets shared. Maura put her hands against the counter top and pushed herself up so she was sitting on it and spread her legs.

Jane moved between Maura’s legs and gripped her waist with both hands. She leaned her forehead against Maura’s and said, “If you don’t really want this you better tell me now.”

Maura responded by cupping Jane’s face in her hands and pressing her lips to Jane’s. Jane immediately responded, hungrily kissing Maura back and digging her fingers into Maura’s waist.

Maura’s lips parted and Jane pushed her tongue inside, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Maura’s head and tangling it in her hair and trying to pull her closer. Their lips and tongues moved against each other, exploring and tasting each for the first time.

When their mouths briefly parted, Maura said against Jane’s lips, “I want this. I want you and only you, Jane.”

Jane roughly opened Maura’s shirt, not taking the time to unbutton each button, instead grabbing and pulling it open and then filling her hand with a bra clad breast and squeezing.

Maura grabbed the hem of Jane’s t-shirt and pulled on it until Jane stopped touching her long enough for her to pull it over Jane’s head and throw it aside. Jane quickly unhooked her own bra and then pulled Maura’s off, tossing them both to the ground. She stepped closer to Maura again, bringing their naked torsos together as Maura’s legs wrapped around her waist.

Maura’s hands moved to Jane’s back, mapping bare skin and muscle while their lips reconnected. Jane slid her hand up Maura’s thigh under her skirt. Her fingers trailed along the outside her thigh and then over the top. Her thumb moved against Maura’s inner thigh as her moved back to Maura’s knee. She moved up Maura’s thigh again, tracing circles with her thumb on her inner thigh as she did. 

When she reached the top of Maura’s leg her thumb brushed against the thin fabric between Maura’s legs. Maura’s body jerked at the contact and she moaned against Jane’s mouth. Jane’s thumb stroked lightly over the fabric again.

“Don’t tease,” Maura said softly.

Jane removed her hand and pulled down the zipper on the side of Maura’s skirt. When she hooked her fingers inside the top of the skirt, Maura lifted her hips and in one swift motion Jane pulled down Maura’s skirt and panties and dropped them on the floor. 

Jane’s fingers found the wetness pooled between Maura’s legs and slid through it gently, tentatively at first. She moved over her clit and Maura’s fingers dug into her shoulders at the contact. Jane’s fingers moved down to Maura’s entrance and teased it and then back up to her clit. 

Maura brought her lips back to Jane’s, pushing her tongue into Jane’s mouth as Jane continued rubbing her fingers over her clit. Jane’s fingers moved in a circle, responding to Maura’s soft moans and the rising of her hips when she first did it. Every few moments she dipped her fingers lower before returning to her clit. Her other hand slipped below Maura’s ass and gripped one cheek.

Maura could feel herself getting closer. The muscles in her legs tensed and her legs tightened around Jane’s waist. She wasn’t ready for this to be over yet though. She broke  off their kiss and said, “I want you inside me, Jane.”

“Can you-“

“Yes,” Maura answered before Jane could finish asking her question.

Jane immediately pushed two fingers inside Maura, reveling in the low groan Maura emitted. Maura clung to Jane’s neck as her fingers moved in and out and moaned louder and louder each time Jane’s fingers pushed completely inside while she thrust her hips in rhythm to Jane’s hand.

Jane bent her head to take one erect nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it and when she bit down lightly in time with the thrust of her fingers, Maura cried out. Jane slowed the movement of her hand, curling her fingers slowly as Maura rode out her orgasm until finally pulling out her fingers when Maura stopped moaning.

Maura slumped forward, her forehead leaning against Jane’s shoulder. Jane rubbed soft circles on her back, reveling in the feeling of just holding Maura like this, until Maura began pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder and chest. Jane moved her hands to Maura’s face and tilted it up so she could kiss her lips again.

When their lips next broke apart, Jane said, “Please tell me we can do this again.”

“I’ve wanted you to touch me like that for a long time. Please tell me you won’t ever want to stop,” Maura responded and brought their lips back together for a long, lingering kiss. Then she moved her lips to Jane’s neck and made a trail of kisses down her neck and then across her chest. 

Maura’s hands moved to Jane’s belt and unbuckled it and then undid Jane’s pants. Her hands moved inside the waistband and around to grip Jane’s ass as her mouth moved to a breast. Jane’s hand gripped the back of her neck as Maura sucked a hard nipple into her mouth. Jane arched her back as Maura moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Maura moved her lips back to Jane’s neck and then up to her lips again while her hands moved over Jane’s breasts and squeezed them roughly. “Turn around,” she said. Jane did and Maura returned one hand to Jane’s breast and the other slid inside Jane’s underwear and between her legs, finding Jane wet and ready for her. 

Jane moaned as Maura’s fingers circled her clit. “Jesus, Maura,” she said between moans. Her hands reached behind her and squeezed Maura’s thighs as she felt herself quickly coming undone under Maura’s touch.

“Have you thought about me touching you?” Maura asked.

“Yeah,” Jane answered breathlessly, fingers digging into Maura’s thighs.

“What did you think about?”

“Mmmm,” Jane moaned. “Lots of things. Your hands. Your mouth.”

“Later, I’m going to make you come using only my mouth,” Maura said into Jane’s ear.

“Fuck, Maura,” Jane moaned loudly as Maura’s words easily pushed her over the edge. On shaky legs, Jane turned around and clung to Maura. She kissed her gently between deep breaths. 

Maura rubbed her fingers softly over Jane’s cheek and said, “I think we should move to the bedroom and take the rest of your clothes off and just be with each other for a while.”

“I think I like the way you think,” Jane responded.


End file.
